Zoids: Fuzors Episode 23
'The End of Mach Storm' The End of Mach Storm is an episode from the anime series Zoids: Fuzors based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The episode begins with a news report, wherein Helmut (who's surname is revealed to be "Titan") is asserted to be involved in the previous episode's rogue Zoid incident. RD attempts to talk to the PKB, but is denied entry and eventually kicked off the grounds. Other options to get inside the Bureau fail, as Gummie takes responsibility for his Zoid's rampage and is demoted to a traffic officer, while Ciao and Deed are assigned desk jobs and are questioned over any involvement with the incident. While Mach Storm deliberate, they see the PKB's Gorhecks and Arosaurer Zoids being transported en mass. Hop explains that these Zoid are scheduled to be replaced (confusingly, he states that their replacements ARE Arosaurers and Gorhecks, which doesn't make any sense, so presumably this is a translation error). Meanwhile, Marvis returns and meets with Helmut, as he is the new PKB chief, and formally charges him with the sabotage of Gummie's Zoid, claiming that the "evidence" is overwhelming. Furthermore, the new Mayor, revealed to be Alpha Richter, who, citing the attacks against PKB officers, increases spending on PKB Zoids, hence the change in Zoids. Meanwhile, Mach Storm is disbanded by the PKB, who arrest and begin to question all of the team members other than RD and Sweet, who weren't at their headquarters at the time. This is not limited to just Mach Storm, other Zi fighters, such as Rastani and the Dark Assassins are also detained and their Zoids destroyed by the new PKB Chimera drones. At Savage Hammer, Dr. Pierce is revealed to have been behind the rampaging Gojulas, and causes Sandra to distrust him, though he reassures her that his only goal is the destruction of Mach Storm. Back at the Zoid Battle Dome, after having destroyed many Zoids, the Chimera drones encircle the Killer Spiner, but RD arrives to save it. However, he is set upon by the Chimera drones and pinned down. It is then that Gummie arrives in his Gojulas Giga and proceeds to wipe out all of unmanned drones. His victory is short lived, as Alpha reveals his ultimate weapon, the colossal Seismosaurus. It cripples the Giga in a single shot, forcing RD to flee. His escape is cut short by a wall of Chimera drone, but before they can attack him, the Energy Liger shows up and cannon fodders them, saving RD. Later, Alpha Richter reveals that Sandra is his half-sister, his father marrying her mother, which gave her the funding required to set up Savage Hammer. In fact, he had been using her the whole time, utilizing her team as a front so that his true intentions would remain obscure. He had even been Burton's true commander, allowing him to pull of his plans from right under her nose. This causes Sandra's plans to abruptly come to a halt, as her business partners all leave, as do all her Savage Hammer team members, apart from Blake. Alone, Sandra tells him the truth, that it was not RD who totalled his Genosaurer, but in fact her, as she was using RD as a front to manipulate Blake to do her bidding. Blake sets out to do "something" and the episode ends. RD and Sweet hide out at Haldo's hanger =Characters= *Introduced character(s): NIL *Featured characters: Mach Storm team, Savage Hammer team, Alpha Richter, Dr. Pierce =Zoids= *Gorhecks *Arosaurer *Killer Spiner *Gojulas Giga *Seismosaurus *Laser Storm *Scissor Storm *Energy Liger *Liger Zero *Jet Falcon See also:Zoids: Fuzors Trivia Helmut's surname is revealed to be "Titan" by the news broadcast in this episode. Hop incorrectly says that the replacement Zoids the PKB are ordering are Arosaurers and Gorhecks. These are in fact the Zoids which were being replaced, and the Chimera drones are the new model Zoids. Presumably this is a translation error. Category:Fuzors Episode Category:Zoids Anime